Las Vegas Nights
by xOxSamantha
Summary: Greg meets his lab replacement and develops a crush, but does she feel the same way? Does she even like him at all?


Las Vegas Nights

**Chapter 1**

Greg Sanders whistled as he slammed his car door shut and danced up and down the flight of concrete steps to his work building. This was definitely a good day for him. Greg gallivanted about the stairs in this fashion for another minute until he felt a pair of eyes watching him from behind his back.

"Sanders, what the hell are you doing?" Sara asked the strange, almost child-like man in front of her.

"Dancing, I'm happy to be back. I feel fresh, rejuvenated, alive!" He answered dramatically throwing his hand in the air for extra emphasis.

"Greg, you were only gone for a week." Sara reminded him, heading up the steps with her coffee cup in hand, watching him with an odd look on her face.

"I know, but it was all I really needed. I missed you guys, and my work. I was bored out of my mind. What happened all week, anything good? What'd I miss?" Greg asked following her into the building now.

"Well nothing really," Sara threw him a bone. "It's actually been a pretty boring week. Oh! But Grissom found you're replacement…" Greg interrupted her, clearly upset at the thought of losing his job.

"Wait a second, I'm being replaced? I've only been gone a week! They made me take my vacation days!"

"Greg, your lab replacement." Sara reassured him. He blinked bashfully.

"Oh. Ok… So who is he?"

"_She,_ actually." Sara corrected him.

"Oh, a new lady in the office, do tell." Greg asked, intrigued at the thought of a new woman in the CSI mix.

"Alexandria, Alex, Rose. Twenty-two years old, graduated from Stanford with a degree in forensic biology, really smart, and she's nice. You'll like her." Greg grinned.

"I'm sure, what's she look like?" He asked excitedly.

"See for your self," Sara pointed to a young woman walking toward them with her head down, reading the papers she held in her hands. She looked up and smiled when she saw Sara headed her way.

"Sara! Yay you're here. I have your results on your triple homicide from the other night. Turns out that the only bloods on the sheet and the knife are those of your vics'." Sara's head recoiled in confusion as Alex gave her the papers wielding her results.

"That's weird, there was a struggle though, the perp would have been cut in the fight. He should have bled onto at least the knife."

"See that's what I said, but I looked at the case file again, and the third vic had hesitation wounds near where he was stabbed. As you know they're primarily found in suicide cases only, so…" the petite brunette trailed off so Sara could come to her conclusion.

"So the third vic had sex with the other two, had seconds thoughts on the relationships and killed them, realized what he had done and then killed himself." Sara's eye brows rose as she smiled in the satisfaction of having solved another case. She turned to her other co-worker. "See Greg, I told you this one was smart."

"But you forgot to mention beautiful," he said taking Alex's hand and bringing it to his lips. "Allow me to introduce myself, Gregory Alan Sanders. You can call me Greg." Alex and Sara smiled and nodded at each other.

"Alexandria Marie Rose. You can call me Alex." She replied in the same manner he had displayed.

"Oh, a little sass, I like that in a woman." Greg complimented her. She purred in a flirty reply. Sara rolled her eyes in response to the two of them.

"I forgot to tell you, she's just as weird as you are."

"Sara, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm unique, not weird." Alex corrected her.

"Right, I'm sure it's just "unique," to listen to Nine Inch Nails, Kenny Chesney, Backstreet Boys, and Guns & Roses in that sequential order, dance around, and sing, loudly mind you, in the DNA lab."

"Right." Alex nodded as an alarm went off in the background. "Oh, that's Nick's stuff, I gotta go." She said apologetically.

"Later Alex," Sara waved the young girl good bye.

"Oh, Greg," Alex started walking backwards to face her retreating co-workers. Greg turned around. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too. I'll be seeing you." Greg waved as she continued to walk backward until she turned around to walk around the corner to the lab. Greg turned back to Sara. "She wants me." Sara snorted into her coffee.

"Yeah, right. You can tell that from the three sentences you exchanged with her?"

"Oh yeah, I can. And she wants me. She wants me real bad." Greg nodded confidently. Sara shook her head.

"I don't know, I mean, I've known her a week and I still can't figure her out, and you're telling me you figure her out from that?"

"What can I say? It's raw sexual attraction at it's best." Sara laughed.

"Yeah, ok Rico Suave. I've gotta warn you though, that was her polite side. She's very sarcastic, and a bit of a jokester… Actually she's like a better looking female you." Greg grinned.

"She is so mine."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Sara said, slapping him on the shoulder before making her way to Grissom's office to discuss the triple homicide. Greg continued to smile as he watched his new crush as she worked in her lab. This was definitely a good day for him.


End file.
